The present invention is directed to protective packaging. More particularly, the present invention pertains to protective packaging for curved and curvilinear objects.
Small objects or objects having linear sides can easily be packaged in boxes for protection. Also; large objects having straight sides can be protected with bubble wrap or rigid edge protectors. U-shaped packaging containers, or U-boards, are known packaging material for many such objects. The board is formed from a layered, or laminated, construction of paper and/or paper board that is subsequently formed into a U-shape (U-shaped cross-section). The board generally is rigid; that is, the walls are rigidly formed into the U-shape (transverse relative to the base) and are rigid longitudinally along the length of the channel. The walls do not fold down onto the base, nor can the board, without more, be folded length-wise onto itself.
Unfortunately, many objects needing packaging have curved or irregular edges, such as tables, frames, J-tracks for garages, and the like. The curved, curvilinear, or irregular shape of such objects makes it difficult to adequately protect the object during transit, particularly with regard to the perimeter, which is subject to the greatest stresses and opportunity for damage during handling.
An irregularly-shaped object is typically placed within a larger, bulky box that is filled with filler or cushioning material so that the object is not jostled within the box. Other times a large, curved object is wrapped in bubble wrap or other bulky material. While effective, both packaging mechanisms cause undue waste and expense.
Linear U-boards are sometimes used to package curved or curvilinear items as well. However, even U-boards that allow bending of the U-board of about 90 degrees often have cuts which are straight or perpendicular to the bottom of the U-board. These straight cuts, however, may not be effective in allowing the U-board to bend more than 90 degrees from the horizontal. As such, these straight-cut U-boards may not be conducive to protecting, for example, S-shaped objects having more than one curve and/or presenting a curve greater than 90 degrees.
Accordingly, there is a need for packaging for curved or curvilinear objects. Desirably, such packaging reduces waste, is environmentally friendly, and is moldable around various curvilinear shapes and sizes.